retro_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''is the prequel to Super Mario World, which also featured on the SNES. The game consists of 6 different worlds, each one with 8 levels a boss and a mini-boss. Story One day, a stork was taking two babies in a bag carried on its bill. The babies' names were Mario and Luigi. Suddenly, the evil Kamek flew by and hit the bird. The stork and Luigi were captured, but Mario fell down to a place known as Yoshi's Island. A green Yoshi was walking through the island, until Baby Mario fell on his back, along with the bird's map. The map showed the way to the babies' house, so Mario and the Yoshis must now go on an adventure to find Luigi and get the brothers home safely. After much adversity, Yoshi and Mario eventually defeated Kamek and his master, a baby named Bowser, and rescued Luigi from his captors. Gameplay Yoshi's Island is your normal platformer, you just have to get to the end of the level while avoiding obstacles and blah blah blah. You have the ability to swallow enemies and make eggs, which you can use to hit the blue "?" clouds and get to secrets, or to kill enemies. You can also jump on top of the enemies in classic mario fashion. Levels As said before, there are 6 different worlds with 8 levels each. The 4th and 8th levels having the mini-boss and boss respectively. The names given are unofficial. World 1 - Grass Lands: It's your average Mario game World 1. The levels are simple and short. Mini-Boss: Burt the Bashful: Just throw eggs at him until his pants fall off (yes, you read that right). Boss: Salvo the Slime: This one is pathetic, he just jumps around and does no damage to you at all. Just shoot him 'till the cows come home. World 2 - Mountain Woods: This world is a bit harder. The levels are tougher, longer and have more enemies such as the Lakitus (a.k.a. The bane of many people's childhood) and the Boos. Mini-Boos (Get it?): Bigger Boo: A Boo. To hit him you have to shoot the walls. If you look at him directly, you can't do anything. Shoot him until he pops. Boss: Roger, the Potted Ghost: Pathetic. That's the only word to describe this guy:pathetic. How do you beat him? Walk. Right. Just push him right until he falls. World 3 - Swampy Swamp: This world is full of of water. It's mostly a jungle, but see if I care. Mini-Boss: Prince Froggy: This battle is pretty different from the others. Kamek doesn't sprinkle his magic cocaine powder on the boss, he sprinkles it on you, which makes you shrink, which makes you get eaten by the frog in the room, and now you have to swallow giant Shy-Guys and shoot them at the frog's dangly thing (If you know what I me-oh, screw it, you probably played the game and know what I mean). Boss: Naval Piranha: Way 1: Just jump off the water and shoot the Piranha Plant. Way 2: Have the Piranha Plant transfrom and use the ricochet egg thing to hit it's bandage 3x. World 4 - Sunset Cliffs: This takes place on a big sunset mountain. Some of the new enemies here are the marching thingamajigs. They just walk around and are useless. There are also the Chase Chomps (I dunno what to call them) Mini-Boss: Marching Milde: Ground pound, 2 Ground pounds, 4 Ground pounds, eat eat eat! Simple, right? Boss: Hookbill the Koopa: Shoot him until he falls on his back, then just ground pound. Repeat 2 more times and you're done. P.S. If you run out of egg, jump on his head and he'll vomit some eggs. World 5 - Icy Peaks: This is the ice level for the game. It's 3 first levels are in the mountain, the others are up in the sky. Mini-Boss: Sluggy the Unshaven: A giant Sluggy. There is an egg plant at the edge of the platform. Shoot the boss until you can hit it's heart. Do so 3 times and BAM! Boss: Raphael the Raven: This is the 2nd most epic boss in the game. Why? The battle takes place in the Moon! Although it is small and looks like a baseball. Ground pound the stumps when he is in the opposite side. Do that 3 times and you're done. World 6 - Bowser's Kingdom: This is the final world, so expect some hard and long levels. Mini-Boss: Tap-Tap the Rednosed: You can't damage him directly. Break the bricks and make him fall on the lava. Final level: King Bowser's Castle: It starts off with a Yoshi-copter section where you must avoid kamek and get to the other side. Getting there, just hit the transform block and go throw the Middle Ring. In the next room,there are 4 doors spinning in mid-air: Door 1: A tough path full of Shy-Guys and lava, simple enough. Door 2: An easier path full of Shy-Guys, pretty straight forward with no lava. Door 3: Go down a pipe and escape Tap-Tap the Golden. Door 4: Easiest of all, just a path full of rising stones, Gusties and about 9001 coins. Every door takes you to the final area, an auto-scrolling corridor where you must dodge Kamek's magic and reach the final door. Final Boss: Baby Bowser: Phase 1: Dodge his ground pounds and hit him with your ground pounds (He is damaged by the ground pound's shock waves, not by the move itself). Phase 2: This is the #1 most epic fight in the game. You have to shoot Giga Baby Bowser on the background. Do so a certain number of times and you beat the game. Graphics The game looks like it was drawn by a 5 year old with some crayons. In other words, it looks cute, childish and creative. They originally wanted it to look like DKC. Can you even think what it would look like? Don't imagine. Just don't.